Kin and Gin
and are a pair of Boss Yo-kai and twins. They are secondary antagonists of the Yo-kai Watch 2 games and the first movie, and recurring antagonists. Appearance Kin and Gin are a pair of identical twin Yo-kai. The are both old and wrinkled with grey skin. They both wear robes and a medal. They each have messy, poofy hair and a yellow diamond on their forehead. The difference is their coloration. Kin wears a red skirt, has lighter skin, blue eyes, and her hair, medal, and trimming on her robe is yellow. Gin's skirt is blue and her eyes are red. Also, her hair and trim are white and her medal is silver. Personality Out of most Yo-kai introduced in the anime -and the series in general-, they stand out for being both evil natured Yo-kai. This is evidenced by their extremely cunning and manipulative nature: after subjecting their targets to relive their past memories until reaching a point of important decisions, the pair offers a chance to change their minds and ensure a "better future"; however, this is all a ruse in order to achieve a much sinister objective. Also, they hold human relationships and values like friendship and loyalty in very low regard, as evidenced by refering to Jibanyan's story with Amy as "stupid" as well as deriding Ishida Mitsunari as a "fool" and "lamenting" that nothing changed this time. Relationships They are always together. In battle, the twins cover their own backs and put special care about each other. Tokio Ubaune Kin and Gin are Ubaune's most trusted underlings. Both of them serve her loyally and refer to her as "Motojime-sama" -when her identity is not yet revealed. The duo try to keep her in their side by stopping the player in his/her tracks in Shin'uchi. Do Do is Kin and Gin' younger brother. Despite him worrying about them, going as far as reviving them after their defeat at the hands of Nathaniel/Kenny in Ganso and Honke, he is also somehow absent-minded, something that bothers Kin and Gin notably. His absentmindedness leads to their downfall in Shin'uchi, due to him using a wrong timestone despite Kin and Gin's warnings. Powers and Abilities They have the power to manipulate time by performing a ritual that activates a giant clock. This allows them to rewind time to stop attacks and send people back in time to a point where they would make an important decision. This gives them a chance to change their mind and alter time, but to the benefit of Kin and Gin. They also have the power to revive Wicked Yo-kai and shoot lightning. History Anime series Kin and Gin make their anime debut in EP025, spying Nate and Whisper from a distance, the latter duo looking for Jibanyan after a bit of a falling-out. After commenting about Nate's recent activities with Yo-kai, for being to interest to "Motojime-sama", they put their plan into action and seize their chance on Jibanyan's wandering by sending him back to time and into his Rudy self when on his last days of life with Amy. Just as Amy is about to be ran over by a truck in front of Rudy, the pair appear in front of him and offer a chance to change his story. Rudy refused and sacrifice his mortal life to save Amy from being killed, not too long after that learning that Amy was calling herself a loser instead. After this failed attempt to separate Jibanyan from Nate, the villainous duo decide to report to "Motojime-sama" about Jibanyan's story, referring to that as "stupid"- Kin and Gin put another of their nefarious plans in action in EP047, this time, after commenting about how Nate was able to see Yo-Kai thanks to Whisper, the duo decides to send him and Jibanyan (the cat Yo-kai got caught in it for trying to fight Kin and Gin) to Whisper's past life in the Sengoku Period, in order to avoid his meeting with Nate. The duo perform various skips in time until the moment in which Ishida Mitsunari decides to march forth to his fateful final battle. Kin and Gin appear and offer Whisper to use his ability on the opposing army in order to save Mitsunari from perish in battle. Whisper, at the time know as Whisbe the tactician, confesses to Mitsunari about not being a real tactician. However, Mitsunari nonetheless admits enjoying their ten years together, and charges forward after being under the effects of Whisper's abilities, sealing his historical fate. Kin and Gin call them a "fool", with Whisper and Jibanyan returning to their era safely. Movie Kin and Gin, along with their younger brother Do, serve as secondary antagonists for the movie. Video Games Kin and Gin make their first appearance in Chapter 1 of the Yo-kai Watch 2 games, in which they make the original Yo-kai Watch disappear, along with his/her memories concerning Yo-kai. In Shin'uchi, they are accompanied by Do, who performs the Watch and memory vanishing act instead of his sisters. After the player recovers the Watch and befriends Whisper, Jibanyan and Brushido, they spy on them quietly. In chapter 6, Kin and Gin appear in front of the player and engage him/her in a battle; after losing, they report to "Motojime-sama". In chapter 7, the duo tries to separate Jibanyan from the player in a similar manner to EP025 of the anime, resulting in similar results. In chapter 8, after the conclusion of the war between the Ganso and Honke armies, Kin an Gin appear after the infiltrated Wicked Yo-kai are uncovered, with Tokio Ubaune appearing shortly thereafter. In chapter 10, they engage the player character's grandfather and his Yo-kai friends into a battle, being defeated. However, in Shin'uchi, Do appears and revives Kin and Gin. The trio encounter the player character during his/her quest to reform Ubaune and engage them in a final battle. After being defeated, Do accidentally froze the three of them in time by grabbing the wrong timestone, ending their threat for good. Strategy When one is defeated the other will pull out a timestone and use its power to reverse time. If they succeed the defeated sibling will be revived, so the rock must be targeted and attacked before that happens. (note: needs expansion) Trivia *Interestingly, Kin and Gin's names were not altered for the English localization of the anime and game, making them some of the few Yo-kai whose Japanese names were retained. Origin Name Origin Kin and Gin mean "gold" and "silver" in Japanese. Category:Female Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai